12. Pozdrowienia z wakacji
(czołówka) (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Niech was nie mylą pozory. Może Claire trochę oprzytomniała, ale dalej nie do końca jej ufam. (w pokoju tajemnic)Willie: Straciłem swoją katanę… To tak, jakbym stracił kawałek swojej męskości… (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Ta gra robi się coraz dziwniejsza. No ale cóż, i tak zamierzam ją wygrać. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Ci idioci…nie dam im już tak mną pomiatać… (mdleje) W kamienicy, pokój Sami i Sally Sally: Śniadanie było dziś wyjątkowo dobre, nie? Hihi. Sami: Ta, zasłużyliśmy po tym, co nas wczoraj spotkało. Sally: Ahh, już zapomniałam, jak miło się spędza z wami czas. Ten program mi przypomniał, hihi. Sami: Cieszę się, że przynajmniej ty się dobrze bawisz. Sally: Nom. Ale dalej mi trochę przykro, że nie spędzam tyle czasu z Vanessą, co kiedyś. Sami: No wiesz, teraz ma siostrę, więc…ups! (coś trybi w głowie Sally) Sally: Aaaaaa! To dlatego ta Marti jest taka podobna! Hih- Sami (zakrywając Sally usta): Ale nie mów tego nikomu… Mają jakiś powód, by to trzymać w tajemnicy. (do siebie) Choć w sumie dziwię się, że jeszcze nikt na to nie wpadł. Sally (z zakrytymi ustami): Mfmfmfmf mfmmmf. Fififi. (w pokoju Vanessy i Marti) Marti: Apsik! Vanessa: Na zdrowie! Haha. Co, ktoś o tobie plotkuje? Marti: Bardzo śmieszne… Vanessa: Dobra, musimy dzisiaj coś ugrać wreszcie, weź się w garść. Marti: Ja? Podobno to ty jesteś „mózgiem”. Vanessa: Ale sama ostatnio średnio sobie radziłam, więc no…tylko tobie mogę zaufać! Marti: Nie bój nic…ci ludzie tutaj nie stanowią żadnej konkurencji dla nas. (w pokoju tajemnic)Chris: No no, oby się wreszcie gra zaostrzyła. Hehe. (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Serio, oglądałam oba poprzednie sezony i w sumie na każdego znajdzie się sposób. Mogę to nawet wygrać, heh. Na dworcu autobusowym Claire: Tak w sumie, to czemu Chris nam kazał tu przyjść? Lilly: A ja wiem? Może każe nam wozić dzieci do szkoły, albo inne takie pierdoły. Drake: Nie no, nie wygłupiajcie się……ja nawet nie mam prawa jazdy… Marti: Hmm, chyba jednak coś z tymi autobusami będzie. (nadjeżdża autokar, z którego wysiadają dziwni ludzie) Sami (do Vanessy): Eee, czyżby twoja rodzina? Vanessa: Ej, moja jest owszem duża, ale nie aż tak. Zresztą…a nieważne. Sally: A może to nowi uczestnicy? Hihi. Lucas: Aż tylu by ich było? Coś niedowierzam. Max (do ludzi): Ej, jesteście jakimiś nowymi? Gość#1: Nie, przyjechaliśmy tu pozwiedzać. Wszyscy: Zwiedzać? Chris: Dokładnie! Marti: Znowu pojawiasz się z zaskoczenia. Nienawidzę tego. Grr. Chris: Hah, stęskniłem się za tym. No tak, przyjechała do nas wycieczka. Co prawda sporo osób pozwiedza sobie samotnie, to jednak postanowiliśmy tę sytuację wykorzystać. Lilly: Ale jak to? Organizujesz tak po prostu wycieczki? Chris: Nie no, sporo osób do nas pisało, czy mogą pozwiedzać sobie miasteczko. Pomyśleliśmy, że czemu nie? A na dodatek było nam to bardzo na rękę. Sami: Chyba nie mówisz, że… Chris: Dokładnie! Dzisiaj wcielicie się w przewodników, hehe. Willie: To raczej kiepski pomysł… Chris: Moim zdaniem to genialny pomysł. Możecie dobrać się w pary, byle byście się umieli uczciwie podzielić robotą. Drake: To ja z Maxem. Sami: A niech stracę, chodź Sally. Sally: Ale fajnie, poznamy nowych ludzi. Hihi. Lilly: Dobra, zaklepuję Claire…(pod nosem)…bo nikt lepszy mi się nie trafi. Vanessa: Ja wezmę Marti, bo….ee..dobrze nam się dogaduje, heh. Chris: Lucas, Willie, chcecie być razem? Zostaliście ostatni. Lucas: Lepsze to chyba, niż być samemu. Chris: Dobrze, zatem każda grupka otrzyma czteroosobową wycieczkę. Lilly, Claire, dla was mamy wycieczkę z Japonii. Lilly: Słucham? (wysiadają Japończycy, na szyi każdy z nich ma po dwa aparaty, od razu zaczynają cykać fotki) Japończyk#1: Konnichiwa Lilly: Eeeee… (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Taa, oficjalnie mogę już stwierdzić, że Chris mnie nie lubi. Lilly: L-lilly (pokazuje na siebie), a to Claire. (pokazuje Claire) Japończycy: Hajimemashite! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! (kłaniają się nisko, Lilly lekko zdezorientowana) Chris: Dla Drake’a i Maxa mamy wycieczkę modelek. (wysiadają modelki) Modelki: Cześć chłopcyyyy. Drake: W-witajcie, hehe. Max: Miło w-was poznać. He-hehe-he- (Sami złowrogo spogląda na Maxa) Chris: Oj Samantho, wam też się coś dostanie. Dostaniecie tych oto przystojniaków. (wysiadają przystojniaki) Sami (do Maxa): Ha! Szanse wyrównane, co? Sally: Ale fajnie! Cześć chłopcyyyy. Przystojniaki (słodkim głosikiem): Cześć Sallyyyyyyy. Sami (załamanym głosem): Dobra, cofam to… Chris: Dla Vanessy i Marti mam grupkę znudzonych nastolatków, którzy dla odmiany przyjechali tu nie z własnej woli. (wysiadają nastolatki) Chłopak#1: O rany, ale tu nudno. Chłopak#2: Nooo, oby był gdzieś w okolicy Mcd****d’s. Marti: Hej, jestem Marti. Współpracujmy, to postaram się, by wycieczka nie była za nudna. Chłopak#1: A to nieee, tak sobie tylko gadamy. Wyglądasz na spoko dziewczynę. (przybijają żółwika) Marti: Dzięx. Vanessa (lekko zszokowana): Eee…a ja Vanessa…miło poznać, taa. (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Marti zaskakująco dobrze dogaduje się z ludźmi w swoim wieku. Nie było mnie w domu co prawda tylko 3 lata, ale no…trochę się zmieniła jednak. Chris: Dla naszej ostatniej pary mamy rodzinkę – rodziców, córkę oraz babcię. Willie: Uff, czyli nie tak źle. (wysiada rodzinka z różowowłosą córką) Ojciec: Ahhhh, co za piękne miejskie powietrze. Matka: I jaka architektura, normalnie odjazd! Lucas (lekko skonsternowany): Miło, że wam się podoba nasze miasto….w sumie nienazwane. Różowowłosa: To miejsce jest spoko. Po ostatnim razie musiałam tu przywieźć starych i…(zauważa Williego)…ja pierdziu! Ty jesteś tym chłopakiem z klubu! Willie: Eeee? Czy ty…? Różowowłosa: To ja, Emily! Nie przedstawiłeś mi się wtedy, a byłeś naprawdę spoko! Willie: Tego…ja… Lucas (obejmuje Williego): To jest William aka Willie, a ja to Lucas i będziemy dzisiaj was oprowadzać. Babcia: Oby było tu coś ciekawego, bo jak nie, to nie będziesz miał wstępu na moje osiedle, zrozumiano? Emily: Hihi. Cała babcia. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: To miała być….groźba? Chris: Skoro wszystko już jasne, to do dzieła! Dam znać, kiedy wycieczka się zakończy. Pod koniec każdy jej uczestnik oceni, jak się spisaliście, a para z najwyższą ilością punktów zyska nietykalność. Powodzenia! Wycieczki (u Lilly i Claire) Lilly (szeptem do Claire): Emm, wiesz, jak z nimi gadać? Claire: W sumie to nawet… (zauważa jak jedna modelka pakuje się pod ramię Drake’a) Lilly: Ej, skup się! Japończyk#2: Ano, sumimasen? Lilly: Eee…hai! (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Tak, to jedyne japońskie słowo, jakie znam. Ciekawe, jak długo na nim pociągniemy. Chris, już nie żyjesz… (w pokoju tajemnic)Chris: (zapisuje w swoim notesie) No i kolejna osoba, która mi grozi. Rany, nie wiedziałem, że w ludziach jest tyle nienawiści. A powinniśmy się wszyscy kochać! Japończyk#3: Anata wa koko de ātogyararī o motte imasu ka? Lilly: Emm….hai! Japończyk#2: Yoi! Soko ni watashitachi o toru kudasai. Lilly: H-hai… (w stronę Claire) Pomożesz trochę? Claire (smutnym głosem): No już zaraz… Lilly: Bosko… (u Vanessy i Marti) Marti: No więc tu mamy wielkie muzeum, gdzie trzymamy jakieś starocie… Chłopak#1: Ale nuuuuuuda. Marti: Wiem, żartowałam tylko. Idziemy do salonu gier, hehe. Chłopcy: Tak! Vanessa: A mamy klucz? Marti: Przecież Harold go miał, a skoro odpadł, to stał się on własnością wszystkich, nie? Vanessa: No w sumie… To idziemy grać! Chłopak#3: Może zagramy w coś, czego nie znamy! Jesteś super, Marti! (spogląda na Vanessę) Ty też jesteś spoko. Vanessa (z wyrzutem): Dzięki. Chłopak#3: Chociaż trochę stara. Vanessa: Coooooooo??? Chłopak#4: Ej no, tylko sobie żartujemy, hehe-hehe. Vanessa: Jacy nastolatkowi potrafią być wredni, uhh! (u Maxa i Drake’a) Max: To c-co chciałybyście teraz zobaczyć? Modelka#1: Jak wyciskasz 100 kg. Modelka#2: Albo jak drugie ciacho gra coś fajnego, hihi. Drake: Ja…mam imię…brzmi ono Drake. Max: Poza tym chyba przyjechałyście zwiedzać, nie? Modelka#3: No co ty, to tylko był pretekst. Modelka#4: Właśnie, szukamy fajnych chłopców w nowych miastach, a wy wyglądacie na takich do schrupania, mrrr. (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Hah, nie to żeby mi to nie nie pochlebiało, ale coś czuję, że niedługo to się źle skończy. Drake: To pokażemy wam nasz ulubiony klub! Modelki: Okeeeej! Max (szeptem do Drake’a): Przecież on jest tylko w nocy czynny. Drake (szeptem do Maxa): Ale przynajmniej jakoś może je zmęczymy łażeniem. Max: W sumie, ma sens… (u Sami i Sally) Sally: No to teraaaaaz pójdziemy zobaczyć nasz park. Hihi. Przystojniaki: Idzieeemy. Sami: Zabierzecie mnie stąd… Przystojniak#1 (do Sami): Gdybyś się częściej uśmiechała, to też byś miała wielbicieli. Sami: Spi…a nie mam siły. Sally: Kto chce lody? Przystojniaki: Ja! Ja! Ja! Sami: Ehh, to jak wszyscy, to ja też. (u Williego i Lucasa) Emily: Trochę tu sobie ostatnio połaziłam i naprawdę można tu odetchnąć. Nie to co w prawdziwym mieście, hehe. Willie: N-no… (w pokoju tajemnic)Willie: Nie spodziewałem się tego kompletnie! Co ja mam teraz robić? Na pewno zawalę, bo jestem zestresowany…no i nie mam już katany, bu. Matka: Możemy zobaczyć jakąś wystawę obrazów czy coś w tym stylu? Ojciec: O tak! Musimy koniecznie pooglądać, co tu mają. Babcia: Oby były wartościowe, a nie bohomazy trzy na krzyż. Emily (szeptem do Williego): No niee, obrazy są nudneeee… (łapie go za rękę) Chodźmy gdzieś. Willie: Eee? Ale przecież…(spogląda na Lucasa, a ten, widząc sytuację, tylko mruga mu okiem)…eeeeeeeeeeeeee? Ojciec: Oh, a gdzie zniknęła nasza córka? Lucas (wymyślając na poczekaniu): William zabrał ją na osobną wycieczkę, hehe. Matka: No tak, młodzież ma inne rozrywki. (do męża) Kochanie, czemu nie jesteśmy już tacy młodzi, jak kiedyś? Ojciec: Czas jest okrutny Amelio, musimy kroczyć w kolejne ścieżki życia z godnością. Babcia: A co ja mam kurcze powiedzieć? Lucas (bezradny): T-to może pójdźmy zobaczyć te obrazy, nie? (u Lilly i Claire) Lilly (do Claire): Weź się ogarnij i powiedz coś. Claire (niekontaktująca): Oh..tak…dzień dobry… Liily: Uh! (facepalm) Japończyk#1: Riri-san? (podaje aparat) Watashitachi no shashin o toru no darou ka? Lilly: Eeee….chcecie…bym zrobiła zdjęcie? (pokazuje na aparat) Japończyk#1: Hai hai! (odbiega i ustawia się z resztą na tle pomnika) Lilly: Okej! To umiem! (pstryka fotkę) Gotowe!!! Japończyk#1: Ni kai! (pokazuje palcami dwa) Lilly: Ah, no tak, pewnie drugie chcą... (pstryka drugą fotkę) Zrobiona!!! Japończyk#1: San kai! (pokazuje palcami trzy) Lilly (do siebie): To będzie długi dzień… (u Maxa i Drake’a) Modelka#3: Oh, zamknięty jeszcze! Max (pod nosem): No co za niefart… Modelka#2: Nie szkodzi, możemy zawsze sami sobie tu urządzić imprezę. (zaczyna smyrać Maxa po klacie) Drake: To chyba…nie jest za dobry pomysł. Modelka#4: Oj tam, będzie fajnie. (zwiesza się na Drake’u) (obok przechodzą Sami i Sally akurat) Sally: Może chcecie pójść do kina? Albo zobaczyć nasz domek? Przystojniaki: Wszędzie tam, gdzie ty Sally! Sally: Hihi, przestańcie, bo się zarumienię. Sami: Niech ta szopka się wreszcie skończ- (zauważa Maxa z modelkami) Sally: Schlebiacie mi panowie, ale Sami też zasługuje na trochę uwagi. Też pomaga. Przystojniak#1: Tyle że właśnie sobie poszła. Sally: Poszła? Niby gdzie? (…) Oj. (Sami podchodzi do modelki, która wisi na Maksie i kładzie jej rękę na ramieniu) Sami (przerażającym głosem): Mogę spytać, co robisz z moim chłopakiem? Modelka#2: Ch-chłopakiem? Haha-ha-ha-ha… Jaaa nie wiedziałam. (Sami ściska mocniej rękę na jej ramieniu) Sami: No to teraz już wiesz, hehe. (Modelka odskakuje gwałtownie i dołącza do koleżanek) Sami: Macie panie jeszcze jakiś problem? Modelki (skulone jak pies w trakcie burzy): Nie nie nie nie nie nie nie! Sami: Jak miło. (uśmiecha się podejrzanie) Modelka#1: Dobra, chodźmy już… (zaczynają odchodzić) Drake: Jak to? A zadanie? Modelka#2: E, to już stracona miejscówka. Chodźmy dziewczyny. (odchodzą) Drake: Świetnie, to już mam z głowy zadanie. Dzięki Sami. Sami: Ratowałam tylko swój honor. Umiem walczyć o swojego ukochanego. W przeciwieństwie do pewnego długowłosego tchórza. Drake: A…. Ja… No… (zawiesza się) Max (do Sami): Dzięki, naprawdę… Sami (do Maxa): A ty się wstydź! Powinieneś sam dać radę. Wiesz co… Przystojniaki: To….było…czadowe!!! (podbiegają do Sami) Przystojniak#1: Sami, jestem od dzisiaj twoim fanem! Przystojniak#3: Spójrz na mnie takim wzrokiem, proszę! Przystojniak#4: Jesteś mega! (odpycha ich z impetem) Sami: DOŚĆ TEGO! Skończmy to durne zadanie i rozstańmy się na zawsze. (wściekła idzie prowadzić wycieczkę) Przystojniaki: Ooo… (chwila ciszy) Idziemy za tobą, Sami! Max (do siebie): Em…może powinienem…a zresztą, sama da radę. Hehe. (u Vanessy i Marti) Vanessa: A w tym sklepie muzycznym mają najfajniejsze gitary. Chłopak#2: Ekstra! Zagraj coś. Vanessa: N-no dobra… Ale nie wiem, czy mi wyjdzie… (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Haha, udawanie zagubionej i niepewnej dziewczyny często działa na chłopców. Jednak stare dobre metody nigdy nie zawodzą. Chłopak#1: Dasz radę, jesteś wśród swoich. Vanessa: No okej! (zaczyna wygrywać ostre solówki Metallici, Iron Maiden i Black Sabbath) (chłopcy patrzą oszołomieni) Marti: Też chcę tak umieeeeeeć. Vanessa: Lata ćwiczeń…znaczy ćwiczę od niedawna, ale mam nadzieję, że wyszło dobrze… (odwraca głowę) Chłopak#1: Żartujesz? Było zajebiście! Rządzisz Van! Vanessa: Dzięki chłopcy. (…) Ale nie mówcie do mnie Van… (u Lucasa i rodzinki) Lucasa: Te, wydaje mi się, pochodzą z renesansu. Matka: Nie, to zdecydowanie barok! Widać to po… (długa gadka o sztuce) Lucas (do siebie): Chyba mnie zwolnią z roli przewodnika… Gada wszystko za mnie. Babcia: Chłopcze, jak nie chcesz stracić dobrej twarzy, to wskaż mi toaletę. Lucas (styrany): Dobrze… (prowadzi babcię w stronę toalety) Ciekawe, jak sobie Willie radzi… Babcia: Nie gadaj do siebie! Dziwnie to wygląda. Lucas (pod nosem): Jaaaasne. (chwila refleksji) No w sumie… (u Williego i Emily) Emily: Opowiedz mi coś jeszcze ciekawego. Willie: Ja? Nie mam za dużo ciekawych opowieści… Emily: Jak cię poznałam, to czułam, że możemy pogadać o wszystkim, hehe. Willie: Miałem ze sobą szczęśliwą katanę! (…) Ale już jej nie mam. Emily: No zobacz, faktycznie już jej nie masz, a dalej jesteś interesującym chłopakiem. Willie (zawstydzony): Ja? Gdzie tam… Emily (chichocząc): Serio, zabawny jesteś Bill. Willie: Wolę Willie… Emily: Bill bardziej pasuje, zaufaj mi. Willie: S-skoro tak mówisz… (u Lilly i Claire) Lilly (do siebie, zdyszana): Rany, nie daję już rady. (do Claire, z pretensją) Snujesz się tak i snujesz, a nawet nie pomożesz. Claire: No ale…(w końcu wybucha)…jak ty byś się zachowywała, jakby twojego chłopaka podrywały modelki?! Lilly: Gdyby był moim chłopakiem, to bym przede wszystkim mu ufała, że nie zechce innej. Claire: Ale…ale… (znowu zamyka się w sobie) Lilly: No ja nie mogeeeee! Japończyk#2: Ano, Riri-san. (pokazuje mapę i wskazuje na punkt) Kono tatemono wa nan desu ka? Lilly: Uh…NIE-RO-ZU-MIEM! Japończyk#2: Niiiieeerooodzuuuumiiieeeeemu? Lilly: Zaraz się potnę chyba… (do Claire) Rusz tyłek i weź chociaż odciąż mnie na chwilę! Claire (załamana): Ehh… Dobra, może masz rację… (podchodzi do Japończyka) Hmm, ano tatemono wa bokutachi no resutoran. Soko ni ikitaidesu ka? Japończyk#2: Hai! Onegai! (Lilly stoi nieruchomo, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć) Lilly (zaczyna spokojnie): Więc mówisz mi, że przez cały czas…(wybucha)…doskonale znałaś japoński, a mimo tego nie pomagałaś???!!! Claire: Trochę tam umiem. Sama mogłabyś się jakoś przyłożyć do zadania… Lilly (pod nosem): Żebym ja tobie nie przyłożyła… (do siebie) Nie, nie wolno mi się na nią denerwować! Claire: To chodź, miejmy to z głowy. Lilly: … (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Straciłam ochotę na cokolwiek. Niech ten dzień się już skończy. (u Williego i Emily) Emily (siedzi oparta o ramię Williego): Wiesz, namówiłam rodzinkę, żebyśmy tu na jakiś czas zostali. Pozwolili nam zamieszkać obok takiego wielkiego hotelu. Nawet fajnie tam jest. Willie: Hotel? Żadnego nie widziałem. Chyba, że chodzi o… Emily: Billy. Willie: Eee, tak? Emily (ścisza głos): Powiedz….całowałeś się już kiedyś? Willie: EEEEE? NIE, NO CO TY! Emily: Hahaha, wyglądasz tak pociesznie, jak jesteś zawstydzony. (Willie się odwraca ze wstydu) Przepraszam za śmiech, hehe. To taki sympatyczny śmiech. Jesteś naprawdę spoko. Willie: Serio? Emily: Noooo, w pewien sposób mnie nawet…(na ucho)…kręcisz… Willie: !!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris (przez megafon): Dobra, koniec tego dobrego! Stawcie się ze swoimi wycieczkami przy dworcu autobusowym! Emily: Dobra, chodź, już czas. (łapie go za rękę) Willie: Oh, a tak miło się spędzało czas… Emily: Jeszcze kiedyś będzie okazja może. (w pokoju tajemnic)Willie: Może??? Ta niepewność mnie dobija! Oj…czuję dziwne kłucie w sercu… Na dworcu Chris: No dobrze, czas pożegnań. (…) Max, Drake, gdzie wasze modelki? Drake: Zwiały. Mogłeś dać kogoś lepszego nam. Chris: Nie moja wina, tylko wasza. Dyskwalifikacja. Max: Wiemy, pogodziliśmy się z losem. Japończycy: Arigatou gozaimasu! (znów kłaniają się nisko) Claire: Kocchira koso. (również się kłania) Sally: Pa chłopcy! Przystojniaki: Pa Sally! Pa Sami! Buziaczki! Sami: Błagam, skończę tę żenadę… Chłopak#4: Na razie Marti. Vanessa też. Było naprawdę super. Marti: Cieszymy się. Emily: To ja się zbieram. Do zobaczenia kiedyś tam. Willie: N-noo…pa… Babcia (do Lucasa): A ty zrób coś z twoją lewą ręką! Jest dłuższa od prawej! Lucas (ze łzami w oczach): Nic z nią nie zrobię! Niech mi pani już da spokój, bu. Rodzice: Dzięki wielkie za wszystko! (autobus odjeżdża) Chris: A teraz czas na wyniki. Sprawdziliśmy ankiety, które wasi podopieczni wypełnili i z dumą ogłaszam, że wygrywają dzisiaj………..Vanessa i Marti! Same pozytywy, gratuluję! Vanessa: To było do przewidzenia. Chris: A reszta niech czuje się dzisiaj zagrożona. Do zobaczenia wieczorem. (w pokoju tajemnic)Lilly: Claire mnie wkurzała dzisiaj, ale koniec końców oprzytomniała. (…) Normalnie głosowałabym na Vanessę, ale w obecnej sytuacji chyba oddam głos na Sami. (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: Zdecydowanie wkurza mnie Sami. Out! (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Na kogo by tu zagłosować, hmm… Taki wybór… (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Lucas zdecydowanie powinien już odejść z tego programu. (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Hmm…o, już wiem! Zagłosuję naaaa… (w pokoju tajemnic)Drake: Gdyby nie ‘interwencja” Sami, to pewnie byśmy wygrali. Trzeba się jej pozbyć, żeby Max mógł wreszcie wykorzystać swój cały potencjał. (w pokoju tajemnic)Willie: Uh…nie wierzę, że to robię…ale naprawdę…tak trzeba…(bierze urnę z głosami i próbuje ją otworzyć)…nie kręćcie tego, proszę… Ceremonia w parku Chris: Siemanko ludzie. Dzisiaj wrażeń było co niemiara. Ostatecznie po dzisiejszej rozgrywce zostanie tylko 9 z was. Oczywiście Marti i Vanessa są już bezpieczne. Kolejne dziesięciocentówki lecą do: *Lucasa *Lilly *Claire *Maxa (Sami niepokojąco rozgląda się po innych) *Drake’a *no i…………….Sally Sally: Ale fajnie! (dramatyczna muzyka) Sami: Serio? Ehh… Marti (pod nosem): Taaa, to chyba wiemy, kto dzisiaj odpadnie… Chris: Cóż, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak tylko ogłosić, że ostatnią dziesięciocentówkę przetrwania otrzyma………………………………………………………………………………………………………Sami! (rzuca, a ta niemrawo łapie) Sami: Ee, dzięki… (wszyscy zdziwieni) Willie: No to chyba na mnie przyszedł czas. Lilly: Yyy…moment, czy tu na pewno wszystko gra? Chris: Nie wiem, co ma nie grać. Głosowanie było raczej….jednomyślne. (podwójne zdziwienie) Drake: Czyli Willie też zagłosował na siebie? To jakaś paranoja. Marti: Dokładnie! Ktoś musiał podmienić głosy. Lilly (do Williego): I nie zrobisz z tym nic?! Willie: Widocznie tak musiało być, hehe (zaśmiał się podejrzanie, po czym wsiadł do Autobusu Wstydu) Lilly: Dobra…to może być chamskie pytanie, ale czy ktoś tu głosował na Williego? (cisza) Lilly: Chris? (…) Chris?! Chris: Ehh, ogłosiłem werdykt, jaki znalazłem w urnie. Wszystkie głosy na Williego. Tak powiedziałem i tak jest. Vanessa (do siebie): Czyżby Willie..….niee, to przecież niemożliwe. (wcześniej w pokoju tajemnic)Willie: …nie kręćcie tego, proszę…pewnie i tak to zrobicie, ehh. Czemu to robię? Bo odkryłem, że w prawdziwym życiu jest coś ważniejsze niż kasa… Dlatego nie chcę dłużej zostawać w tym programie. Tu mnie nie rozumieją….tylko ona mnie….rozumie… (podmienia głosy) (w pokoju tajemnic)Chef: Kolejny głupek zrezygnował z miłości… Czemu musimy żyć w czasach takich pokręconych romantyków?! Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki